A Reaper's Punishment
by serenika
Summary: William prefers a more creative discipline to simple overtime. And his colleagues are happy to oblige.
1. Ronald

William wasn't actually a big fan of overtime. Yes, he recognized that inefficient employees needed to be reprimanded, and rather sternly, but giving them extra pay to complete the work that they should have done anyway? Entirely unnecessary. There were far more effective methods.

He reflected on this as he looked down at the squirming Ronald Knox on his spare chair. He'd called him into his office during the lunch break, and the sympathetic looks from the other members of the dispatch had done nothing to soothe him. Poor thing. It appeared that no one had warned him of his boss's...unconventional discipline. As William was thinking this, the boy piped up, "Sir, I meant to finish my paperwork yesterday, I just-"

"Enough. I've heard all the excuses I care to," the older reaper cut him off, waving a hand for silence. "I've been working here for more than one hundred years. Trust me when I say I've heard them all."

Moving forward - and feeling his lips twitch uncharacteristically when the other man shrunk back into his chair - he looked Ronald over coolly, before speaking again.

"Get up and put your hands on my desk."

The blond looked confused. "Eh? Sir?"

"You heard me."

Ronald blinked, nonplussed, before standing and doing as William said. _Well._

William moved again, unbuttoning the younger man's vest and blazer and slipping off his tie. To his credit, Ronald made no move to stop him: just the quiet beginnings of protests. His gloved fingers tapped on the wooden surface of the desk nervously, creating a pattering noise that grated on William's nerves, but he ignored it in favour of undoing his employee's now-exposed suspenders. When Ronald's pants sagged down around his hips, he fell entirely silent, biting his lip and nervously worrying it.

Nearly impressed, William remarked stiffly, "Good to see you understand what obedience is." When the blond turned to ask what he meant, he found himself with a mouth full of tie. "Don't ruin it now," the brunet continued, tying Ronald's own black tie behind his head and effectively gagging him. Entirely confused now, Ronald turned back, staring down at the desk with furrowed eyebrows, looking puzzled.

Taking his employee's hands off the desk one my one to slip the jacket and vest over them and onto the ground, William caught sight of something under Ronald's untucked white shirt that made one eyebrow shoot up. "Is that…?" He thought he saw lace peeping up over Ronald's waistband. The blond was now blushing all the way down his neck, eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment. When William moved to pull the suit pants down by the belt loops, the younger man faltered, turning and taking his hands off the desk to stop his boss but finding them slapped away.

"Tsk. That was a direct order you just disobeyed, Mr. Knox. Do I need to tie these?" William mocked, holding Ronald's wrists. The blond now looked terrified, shaking his head. William smirked. "Are you going to be good, then?" Slowly, the younger man nodded, allowing his boss to put his hands back on the desk. Again, William caught Ronald's belt loops and pulled his pants down around his ankles.

Oh. That was definitely lace.

Ronald was bright red and trembling. Stunned, William stood and stared. Not just any lace. Lacy black briefs. Stretched tightly across a round, rather toned arse. Stretched tightly by- _oh_.

"Full of surprises, aren't we, Mr. Knox?" William chuckled, running the tip of his index finger over the head of Ronald's arousal, poking out the top of the panties. Ignoring the hastily-stifled yelp, William admired. They were quite nice, actually. Blue and silky at the front - Knox was a notorious hedonist - and transparent black lace at the back. Ronald was shaking worse than ever, now, his fingers flexing against the desk. Taking the blond's erection in hand - and feeling his own getting worse by the moment - William ran his gloved fingers over Ronald's length, hearing him whine through the gag.

"You know," he started, stroking slowly and marvelling at how Ronald kept his hands firmly attached to the desk, despite the occasional gasp, "I wasn't expecting you to get off on this sort of thing. I may have to modify my originally planned discipline. I'd prefer not to have to leave my office like this." He noticed Ronald's quick glance downwards, green eyes widening behind their thick frames. He chuckled. "So, Mr. Knox, what would you propose?"

Honestly, William had no idea how Ronald would react. What he wasn't expecting was for the blond to slowly turn, taking his hands off the desk as if testing the waters, and carefully drop to his knees. The older man felt his eyebrows raise, but he wasn't about to protest. Instead, he undid Ronald's tie, letting it fall from his mouth. The blond was now kneeling in front of him, wearing only his white work shirt with the top button undone and his halfway-removed briefs. Ronald said nothing, busying himself with William's belt, face still red. William just smirked.

Wasting no time once he had his boss's pants yanked down, Ronald ran his tongue over the underside of William's erection, making him hiss and brace one hand against the desk. "Hurry up," William breathed, tangling his fingers in Ronald's hair. "I have a meeting after this." Surprisingly, the blond complied, taking William's length into his mouth and suckling, tracing spirals with his tongue over the sensitive underside. Holding Ronald by the back of the head, William lazily thrusted in and out of his mouth, biting his lip and trying not to make a sound. Ronald was making it very difficult, however, lapping at the head of his erection enthusiastically. The black lace briefs peeping out from under his white buttondown weren't helping either.

Gasping and bucking into Ronald's mouth, William mocked, "If only you - ah! - applied to yourself to your paperwork with this m-much vigour." The blond made an indignant noise, and seconds later, William growled and tightened his hand in Ronald's hair, hearing a muffled squeak. "Bite me again, brat, and you will get overtime." The blond scowled up at him, lips stretched around William's shaft, and took him to the hilt, swallowing around his length and humming. With an undignified moan, William came, holding Ronald in place and feeling his length pulsing in the blond's mouth. Finally pulling back, he smirked at the sight of Ronald's glasses askew and swollen lips.

William pulled his pants up, fixing his hair, and was back to looking like the stiffly-dressed dispatch director before Ronald had even adjusted his glasses. "Back to work, Mr. Knox," the brunet ordered, lips twitching as he took in the younger reaper scrambling around on his hands and knees, picking up his clothes, erection still poking over the waistband of his underwear.

Straightening up, arms full of clothes, Ronald cocked his head at William. "H-hang on," he started, confused, turning pink when William raised an eyebrow at him. "You're just going to…? What about me?"

"What about you?" William asked, deadpan. "This was discipline, Mr. Knox, not pleasure. You're dismissed."

Gaping for a moment, Ronald scowled at his boss, tugging his clothes back on with the practiced speed of one who has a lot of near misses. "Y'know," he complained, clipping his suspenders back on and hiding the black lace from view again - _a pity, really_ - and turning to William, one hand on the doorknob. "Y'know boss, I really prefer Miss Grell's punishments. At least she reciprocates." And left a stunned William to contemplate this to the noise of a slammed office door and the audible laughs of the members of the dispatch, wondering who had actually won.

* * *

I'll probably be updating again relatively soon. Alan's is almost done and Eric's is started.

If anyone's curious about what Ronald's wearing here... /product/view/satin-and-lace-overlay-brief-v527

(If that link doesn't work, they're the satin and lace overlay briefs on Xdress.)


	2. Alan

Every so often, even the best in the office will falter. Reaping is a difficult job, and William respects that. However, rules are rules, no matter how worried Alan Humphries looked standing before him.

"This is certainly odd, Mr. Humphries. Normally you're the role model for the rest of the office to get their work done. Has something happened that I should know of?" William asked indifferently, hands folded on his desk, staring up at Alan.

The shorter reaper shifted nervously, looking at the ground. "N-no, nothing's wrong," he replied slowly, hesitantly. "I'm very sorry I wasn't able to complete the paperwork. And...I'm aware of office protocol." Alan's blush had darkened as he spoke, and he still couldn't meet William's eye. Hmm.

With a sigh, William pushed the report in front of him off to the side. "It's all right, Mr. Humphries," he relented, attempting a reassuring smile and achieving a pained grimace. "Your performance has so far been excellent, and I cannot expect perfection. You are dismissed without punishment." William turned back to his work, shuffling papers and waiting for the younger reaper to leave. Which he didn't.

"But sir," Alan protested quietly, "Wouldn't that be rather against regulation? It may imply favouritism…" He wrung his hands as he spoke, but his voice was steady, if nearly inaudible. "Not that I would be so bold as to contest your decision, of course," the reaper continued when the other said nothing, trailing off into silence.

Hesitantly, William looked up again. "You cannot honestly be asking me to-"

"Oh, certainly not," Alan cut in, finally looking up at him, blushing furiously. "I-I'll just go. Thank you." He turned to hurry out of the office, but William spoke first.

"Shut the door."

Was it his imagination, or did Alan smile? "Yes, sir," he murmured obediently, shutting the door of William's office and locking it. As soon as he had let go of the handle, he gasped, feeling William press tightly against his back, having stood and moved across the room silently.

Faltering, Alan tried to turn, but was kept in place between the wood and his boss, trapped. "S-sir?" he started, innocently wary.

William ignored him, reaching around to unbutton Alan's blazer and vest, speaking conversationally. "Is this what you wanted, Humphries? Not much of a reprimand if you enjoy yourself." The jacket and vest were slipped down his arms and off, being folded and tossed on a nearby cabinet. "I may have to devise alternate discipline to ensure the proper effect." The bolo was dropped into his pants pocket. Alan shivered.

"Yes, Mr. Spears," the petite brunette breathed, biting his lip as he felt cool fingers - when had William removed his gloves? - unbuttoning his white work shirt. He slipped off his own gloves and pocketed them, shrugging the shirt off his shoulders and to the floor once it was unbuttoned.

An appreciative gaze raked over Alan's back as William stepped away, admiring. The smaller reaper looked over his shoulder, worried at the loss of contact, and his jaw was met with questing lips mid-turn. "Hands on the desk," William murmured against the pale skin, rapidly turning pink with a renewed blush. Alan only nodded; he was very familiar with protocol, after all. He crossed to the desk and put his hands flat on the surface of the wood. Ever obedient. William moved behind him again, reaching around the slender waist to undo his belt buckle. The pants and conservative white briefs fell to his knees - which were knocking together nervously - and revealed a round, smooth bottom. Quite lovely, if William had to comment. But he had moved around the desk and was rifling through a drawer, searching. Alan trembled when he saw a minute smirk on his boss's face.

Without showing what he'd found, William moved around and behind Alan again, running a hand down and over his firm rear to deliver a smack. The startled gasp made the taller reaper twitch uncomfortably in his pants, but he had his heart set on a different outcome to today's discipline.

After pouring cool oil into the palm of his hand and using it to slick up two fingers, he slid both into the cleft between Alan's cheeks, teasing at his opening and enjoying the shiver that rippled up the brunette's spine. Starting off slowly, he pushed the first finger inside, hearing a whimper. The brunette's erection twitched, heavy between his legs as William carefully stretched him. By the time he had prepared the smaller man enough, two fingers thrusting into him with ease, Alan was a shaking mess, bent almost double and supporting himself on the desk with his elbows. William savoured each reserved cry that left the brunette's lips. Pulling the slim plug he had retrieved from his desk out of his pocket and applying the oil to it in the same fashion, he pressed the tip lightly into the panting reaper bent over his desk.

Alan straightened up with a startled squeak as the length of the plug slid into him. "S-sir!" he moaned breathlessly. His hands clenched into fists but remained firmly pressed into the desk, William noticed. His lips twitched. After pressing the end of the plug once - and being rewarded with a delightfully high pitched gasp - he gave it a sharp twist and let it go.

"Good. I believe we are complete here, Mr. Humphries," William stated coolly, moving away and cleaning his hands with a tissue. "You may return to your station." He had enough mercy to offer a tissue to the dumbstruck brunette before circling around his desk and sitting down, replacing the bottle of oil in one of his desk drawers.

Alan still had his hands on the desk, breathing shakily, brows furrowed in disbelief. "...Mr. Spears?" he murmured uncertainly, biting his lip hard when straightening up made the plug shift inside him. William noticed the other man's twitching length, glistening with precum, before looking back up to him.

"Yes? Question?"

Blushing furiously and not meeting his eyes, Alan asked, "...Must I leave it in?"

"Oh, to be sure. Until the end of your shift, when it will be returned. And," William replied, bending to reach into a different drawer to retrieve a remote and lay it on the desk, "There is an additional detail."

The brunette stared, caught between dismay and further arousal. "It…?"

"Vibrates, yes." The taller reaper switched the device onto the lowest setting, making Alan yelp and grab the edge of the desk to support his weakened knees. When he turned it off, the smaller man remained slumped over on the wood, trembling. "But I will use it minimally. You may return to work now."

Breathless, speechless, Alan gathered his clothes and slipped them on, fingers fumbling as each step caused the plug to move. When he was finally decent again, if rumpled, he put a hand on the doorknob and looked back at William. "Have a g-good day, Mr. Spears," he said softly, nodding absently at his supervisor before turning the knob and opening the door to step out, cheeks still pink.

In William's brief glimpse of the office beyond, he saw Eric's concerned look, half-formed question already on his lips. Really. Everyone in the office besides the two of them could tell that there was more there than simple companionship. After a moment's thought, he stood, striding around the desk and out into the office, remote in his pocket.

"Humphries, your tie is crooked," he remarked as he approached the pair, ignoring Alan's startled noise and Eric's suspicious glare. "And I believe you will make better use of this than I." William finished off looking directly at the Scot, pulling the small device from his pocket and laying it on the desk. Rounding before he could hear Eric's confused query or Alan's indignant splutter, he returned to his office. The whole affair had taken entirely too long and distracted him from his paperwork for an inappropriate length of time.

The last thing he heard before his office door closed again was Humphries collapsing with a highpitched cry and Eric swearing in surprise, dropping the remote to rush to his partner's side. William shut himself in the office and kneaded his temples. _Honestly._

* * *

I don't like this chapter as much. I can't write Alan or William that great. Grell or Eric next?


End file.
